


Lessons

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Dean, But Dean likes it, Castiel is a Bad Man, Come Marking, Come play, Dark, Dominance, Dominant Castiel, Double Penetration, Drugs, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, Humiliation, Impregnation, Infidelity, Lactation Kink, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Male Lactation, Manipulation, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mpreg, Not Nice Castiel, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Castiel, Unconscious Sex, Underage Drinking, minor pain kink, teenage dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spn Kink Meme: Castiel's teen son is dating bad boy Dean Winchester. Castiel comes home one night and finds his son passed out on the couch. When Castiel checks his son's room, Dean is drunk and high as fuck. He thinks Castiel is his son and Castiel goes with it, taking sloppy seconds from a barely conscious Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is some dark stuff, Castiel pretty much rapes Dean in the sense that Dean is in no condition to consent. I wrote this along the lines of Castiel being a psychopath or close to it, distanced from emotions and morals. So just a warning for you all.

Castiel doesn’t dislike Dean Winchester.

It’s not necessarily personal so much as situational. Castiel dislikes that Dean is dating his sixteen and easily led son, Jimmy. Since they started seeing each other a mere month ago, Castiel has caught Jimmy sneaking out multiple times, stealing alcohol twice, and coming home intoxicated four different nights.

Objectively Castiel can understand that the situation is more than Dean being a bad influence. John Winchester is known for his drinking, Mary Winchester died in a horrific fire that also took their house and insurance refused to cover it. Castiel’s heard all the second-hand gossip over the years and he knows that Dean’s younger brother was taken by child services years ago. Why they left Dean still confuses Castiel to this day. Its a toxic situation and Dean cannot be blamed for the circumstance around his childhood and how it shaped him.

But it is extremely frustrating.

In the evening, Castiel has to sit Jimmy down at the kitchen table to make him do his homework. Dean often sits with him and serves as a distraction. When they did work in Jimmy’s room Castiel caught them making out. When they were working in the living room it was the same issue. Castiel had found that having something on the small kitchen TV to distract Dean is the only way for Jimmy to get anything done, all while Castiel is in the room watching them.

Dean has been held back already and is two years older than Jimmy. Despite his abysmal grades, Dean can be watching mind-numbing TV shows and still rattle off answers for Jimmy. The vexing thing is that he’s always right. Castiel had overheard people talk about Dean not being bright, being left behind and uneducated. But the boy will sit there and list world history dates, math equations, and science formulas like it’s nothing. Dean doesn’t do his own homework but when Jimmy gets around to handing his in, him marks are higher than ever. It aggravates Castiel to no end, to watch Dean waste his potential. But the young man just winks at him when he brings it up and acts like he knows nothing.

Which is clearly a lie.

For Castiel, the worst aspect of the entire situation is that Dean Winchester was a very attractive young man. He has some growing left to do and will likely bulk up more with age but at the moment he possesses a slender body and stunning face. His eyes are bright and lively, framed with thick lashes. He has freckles dotting smooth skin and a bright grin with plump lips. The boy has an androgynous feel to him, his shoulders bony but his hips curvy. Dean’s aware of it too. He dresses himself in tight jeans and shirts the hide nothing.

Castiel is usually disgusted with how badly he wants him.

Dean knows that as well.

The boy can read people, can take a single glance and see every secret hidden away. For Castiel he grins and waggles his eyebrows, he bends over the kitchen table and slouches on the couch, legs spread wide. When he sees Castiel he smiles knowingly like he sees how bad Castiel wants to fuck him. The smug look in his eyes infuriates Castiel.

For his eighteenth birthday, Dean drove across the states and went to a strip club. He took increasingly inappropriate pictures of himself as he ended up on stage dancing with the strippers. There are photos of him with no shirt, jeans undone, and a notable bulge in them. He sends them to Castiel’s phone and later claims it an accident. Castiel knows the boy is lying, he can see the amusement in the text and can easily imagine Dean grinning at his phone. It doesn’t stop Castiel from masturbating to the photos, but it annoys the hell out of him.

Jimmy is spiraling down a destructive path and Dean’s teasing is starting to get to Castiel. Something needs to be done he decides and waits for an opportunity.

A lesson must be taught to both boys.

 

Castiel’s tired and already in a ill mood when he arrives home. He had flown out for a meeting for his company, planning to stay the night rather than flying back late. The meeting had not gone well at all. To add to that, a miscommunication had Castiel taking a midnight plane that night and getting in at two in the morning. The flight had been delayed and his supervisor had ended up on the same flight so they had spent it going over why the meeting had gone down hill. Mainly, it was the other man coming up with reasons why it was primarily Castiel at fault. It had been a long frustrating disaster. 

Castiel’s home is not much better either.

Clearly his son has had a party, there are cups of warm beer and bottles everywhere, on every surface and spilled on the floor. Books from Castiel’s collection have been thrown around and are damaged, the kitchen is covered in half eaten food, the fridge empty, and Jimmy is passed out on the couch half naked.

Castiel wants to shake him until the boy sees the risky road he’s on, but he knows it won’t help. Castiel himself had drank, smoked and fucked his way through his early twenties. If Jimmy hadn’t been conceived and his mom unwilling to keep him Castiel has no idea where he would have ended up. He can only hope that it doesn’t take unplanned parenthood for Jimmy to smarten up. Castiel digs out a blanket from the closet and covers his son. Leaving water and aspirin on the table beside him he investigates the rest of the house.

Upstairs Castiel finds Dean laid out on his back in Jimmy’s bed in the dark. He’s completely and unashamedly naked with the streetlight from the window on him. He looks like sin personified. Or perhaps temptation. Castiel can’t help feeling in awe for his sheer boldness as Dean takes a hit of a joint lazily. There’s a bottle on the nightstand half gone, Castiel’s high-end vodka. Standing there, Castiel watches Dean inhale the hit and hold it in his lungs before letting it go slowly.

“Come here,” he calls, eyes hazy and voice slurred. “Said you’d be back in a sec,” Dean adds and Castiel realizes the boy is so messed up he doesn’t realize Castiel isn’t Jimmy. They both have dark hair and blue eyes, but the age and size differences should have been obvious.

Part of Castiel knows he should walk away, maybe call the cops and teach Dean a hard lesson. The last thing he should do is go into his son’s bedroom. But that’s what he does. Dean’s out of it and clearly very high as he smirks at Castiel, pushing himself to sit up and swinging around so he’s perched on the end of the bed.

Without a word he takes another hit and hands Castiel the joint before undoing Castiel’s belt and trousers. For a moment, Castiel considers being a good man but then he lets it go and takes a long hit of weed.

Lessons need to be learned.

Dean’s fumbling, intoxicated and drugged, but he gets Castiel’s pants open and sloppily sucks his dick down. The teenager slides it all in one go, nose grinding on Castiel’s pubic bone as he slurps noisily.

It’s been too long for him and Castiel groans at the feeling.

Dean pulls back a touch and starts bobbing his head, sucking hungrily. Dean’s hands are on Castiel’s thighs, gripping just above his knees for balance more than anything.

The boy slows and Castiel doesn’t hesitate to reach out and cup the back of his head. He pressed Dean onto his cock and he obediently starts sucking again. His eyes are glossed over as he looks up at Castiel and god it’s a pretty picture.

Castiel pulls Dean by the neck, making him move faster and Dean goes, sliding down until he’s got the full length in his mouth. Castiel holds him there until Dean jerks and gags, trying to pull off.

After a second, Castiel lets him, watching saliva hang down Dean’s mouth as he comes off full with a breathless gasp. His lips a spit shiny and Castiel pulls his head close to his body again, he holds the joint between his lips so he can use his other hand to take his cock and rub it along Dean’s lush mouth. Castiel takes a perverse pleasure in the way Dean blinks up at him, wide-eyed and unaware.

Leading Dean back onto his dick, the boy swallows the head and goes back to work sucking it down eagerly. Dean dips his head and then pulls off, licking Castiel’s shaft while his cock rubs along Dean’s cheek, smearing spit over his pretty face. Dean licks at his balls, sucking on them, every bit the raunchy kid Castiel expected.

Moving back up Dean opens his mouth and Castiel guides him back onto his dick, moving his head with a hand in his hair, not painfully but commanding nonetheless.

Dean tried to deep throat again but messed it up coughing as saliva bubbled around his lips and oozed down his chin. He didn’t pull off, though, just went right back at it while Castiel watched.

Rocking Dean’s head faster Castiel started thrusting, shoving into Dean’s mouth while yanking the boy to meet each motion. Dean’s hand clutches at his thighs, but he doesn’t try to stop Castiel.

He looked half aware even as he swallows Castiel’s cock down.

Dean’s rolling his tongue in a way that feels amazing and Castiel pumps his hips harder, pulling Dean’s head and mashing it to his groin as he grinded on his face, cock buried deep down his throat. Dean’s gagging but Castiel holds him there for a moment longer before letting go.

Dean pulls off with a wet slurp and coughs, spit drooling down his face as he gasps in air. Castiel takes a hard hit of the joint and leans down. He takes Dean by the hair and tilts his head up. Beautiful eyes blink at him as Castiel turns his head and passes the hit to Dean’s mouth. Without missing a beat, Dean takes it and Castiel pulls back for another hit and then shotguns it again. He finishes the joint and then leans back, wiping his saliva-smeared mouth with the back of his hand.

Dean falls back on the bed, leg spread wide in invitation.

Castiel doesn’t hesitate to climb in with him. He drags Dean to lie on the bed properly on his back with his head on a pillow while Castiel jams the other one under Dean’s ass to get him at the perfect height. Dean lets his body be pulled and directly without complaint. His pupils are blown out, but he does jolt and groan when Castiel lines up and rubs the head of his cock over Dean’s asshole.

He’s lubed up already and a light push opened Dean up, he’s clearly been fucked already. Castiel wonders if it was Jimmy who screwed him.  Pulling back, he spreads Dean thighs wide and checks him, rubbing over the hole and sliding three fingers in. Dean’s wet with lube but no semen. Castiel glances at the floor and spots a used condom. It’s a surprise that either boy thought to use them really.

Castiel lines himself back up, pressing the end of his cock into Dean and the boy surprises him by twisting away.

Dean’s slurring his words and Castiel frowns, leaning over him as he struggles to speak.

“Condom,” Dean finally manages and Castiel snorts.

He takes Dean’s thigh and yanks him back, lining up and slamming into him in one hard motion. Dean groans loud, arching up and Castiel pushes him into the bed with his weight, grinding into him.

Dean’s thighs go around his waist and he clutches at Castiel, forgetting all about condoms as he rolls his hips invitingly.

Castiel glances at the used condom on the floor and then reaches for it. He holds it over Dean’s face.

“Open your mouth,” Castiel commands and the boy obeys, Castiel thinks it’s the first time Dean has ever listened to him so easily. He squeezes out the semen and watches it, cold globs dripping into Dean’s mouth, on his lips, and down his cheek. Castiel tosses it back on the floor and wipes his hand on the bed before he leans over Dean and starts fucking into him.

“Fuck, y-yeah, fuck me,” the boy whines and Castiel slams hard. Dean likes it, grinding back and clutching at the pillow.

Despite being fucked already Dean’s tight, he feels amazing and when he arches he tightened his muscles, squeezing down on Castiel’s cock. It’s a wet sloppy mess that makes noises with every thrust.

Castiel gets an arm under each of Dean’s thighs and he folds him over, pinning him to the bed with his weight as he pounds into him. Deans moaning like a whore, loud and noisy as he blinks up at Castiel with those hazy eyes, barely aware.

“You like being fucked hard Dean?”

The boy nods his head, overeager and a touch adorable. Even come smeared as he is.

Castiel knows he won’t last long so he ruthlessly fucks into Dean, uses him roughly as he rams into his hole without let up.

Castiel swears, leaning back he yanks Dean down the bed and pumps into him as he feels his climax coming. He digs his nails into Dean’s thighs and the boy sighs, clearly liking that as well. A boy into pain, after Castiel’s own heart it seems.

Dean’s groaning weakly as Castiel grinds into him and comes with a grunt of his own. Dean’s hole clutches at him and Castiel rolls his hips, slowing at the pleasure wears down.

He yanks out of Dean and lifts his thighs, bending Dean’s legs up against his chest and watching his come slowly seep from the used hole. Castiel slips three fingers into him and finger fucks him until Deans a squirming mess, moaning as Castiel finds his prostate and refuses to let up. With a whimper the boy shivers and comes, a few streaks of white on his belly.

Castiel sits back and stares at him. Dean’s got come on his face, stomach and dripping from his ass. His face is still wet with spit and his eyes are blinking owlishly. Castiel is surprised by the affection he feels for him.

Castiel gets up and goes to his own bedroom. He strips down until he’s naked and checks the time, only three thirty in the morning.

Digging through his closet he finds the right shoebox and gets a vibrator out. He loads it with batteries and walks back to his son’s room naked.

Dean’s passed out, but Castiel doesn’t mind at this point.

He spreads the boy’s thighs, not caring if he wakes again as Castiel slides the vibrator into him and turns it on. Dean does come to with a shiver, blinking drowsily and looking around the room in confusion.

Castiel gets on the bed and kneels over Dean’s face. The boy doesn’t even pause, just opened his mouth when a dick is pressed to his lips. Dean’s mouth is warm and he suckles at Castiel, half conscious as he blows him.

Castiel reaches back and jerks Dean off, it’s ridiculously easy to get him hard again and as his erection fills out Dean sucks him better. The boy comes around a bit more and swallows Castiel’s cock down, he keeps swallowing, his cheeks hollowed as he works. Castiel enjoys it for a while, slowing filling out again.

He rocks into Dean’s face and eventually starts thrusting, forcing his cock down. Dean takes it, squirming on the bed, but mouth opened as Castiel face fucks him. The bed creaks as he shoves, gaining momentum and shoving down harder. Dean eventually gags and Castiel pulls off, spit and someone else’s come, likely his sons, is all over Dean’s face. Trails of it connect Dean’s stunning mouth to Castiel’s dick.

Moving back, Castiel gets himself in position to fuck Dean and reaches between Dean’s thighs to pull the vibrator out of him. He presses it against Dean’s cock until the boy is struggling to get away, over stimulated as he sobs out.

Castiel fingers his hole a bit and then slides the vibrator back in. He eases a finger in with it and then adds another. Dean’s unconscious again but Castiel continues. 

He pushes his cock in alongside the vibrator, pressing in slowly as Dean’s body struggles to adjust to the stretch. Dean wakes with a whimper and Castiel holds on tight to his hips, keeping him in place as he sinks into Dean along side the toy. The vibrator feels great on his cock and Castiel slides back rocking into Dean for a bit so he can get used to it.

But the toy will make him come quickly so Castiel’s thrusting turns rougher. He fucks into Dean callously, slamming into him and feeling his balls hit Dean’s ass.

It’s another hard union and Dean grunts and lays complaint as Castiel enjoys him. He rides Dean pitilessly, yanking him down to meet each lunge. When he feels close to coming again he briefly considers doing so on Dean’s face. Instead he presses as deep as he can, fully buried in Dean as he stares down at the teenager.

Dean’s looking back at him bright eyed and fucked out and Castiel doubts he’s actually cognizant.

Castiel fills him with come and then fucks Dean with the vibrator until the boy comes as well.

 

Sitting back Castiel looks around the room. He’s kneeling on the bed with Dean’s thighs over his legs, spread wide still. The boy’s passed out again and Castiel considers his options.

He gets up and wipes himself, taking the vibrator and cleaning it as well before putting it away and taking a shower. In his pajamas, Castiel checks on Jimmy before wondering around the house. He checks the couch in the basement and finds a used condom. There are two more in the guest room and another one in the bathroom trash. Castiel’s a little surprised so many kids not only fucked but used protection.

He drops them on the floor and bed with Dean.

He brings up more beer bottles and red cups, leaving them around the room alongside bags of chips and candy wrappers. Without any remorse, he dumps beer over Jimmy’s Xbox, watching it short out and die. He drops bottles and tips cups at random around the room, wrecking clothing and various things. He pours it on the desk and watches his son’s schoolwork soak it up, months of work ruined. Castiel will ground him for months, but he also wants to really punish the idiot boy.

He leaves the alcohol bottles laying around the room and dumps some on the bed with and on Dean, soaking the boy in it as it splatters on his stomach and smears the come already there.

Dean never even flinches.

Castiel steps back and considers the room. Before it was obvious Dean and Jimmy were the only ones in it, everything had been neat and nothing pulled out like the main floor. Castiel adjusts it until it looks like everyone came through the room.

Dean’s a fucked out mess, covered in come and used condoms all around, he looks like he’s been gangbanged. For added panic Castiel gets the camera from the study and leaves it on the night table, the USB slot opened and empty as if someone took it. Let them wonder if there are photos or movies of the night floating around somewhere.

After some consideration, he goes to his room and gets his tie from the day. He loops it around Dean’s neck messily and watches at beer and come soak in and ruin it. Castiel has a million ties, but he uses the one from today purposely. Dean’s a smart boy. While it won’t incriminate him, Dean will know.

Castiel considers his handy work and then notices Dean’s phone on the floor. He takes a few pictures with it, getting Dean’s face soaked in semen, spit and beer, still wet and fresh. He leaves that for Dean to find as well.

Castiel watches the boy sleep for a long moment, trying to burn the sight into memory. The teenager looks oddly sweet, even defiled as he is. Castiel closes the door of the bedroom and goes to his own, laying down to sleep, exhausted but satisfied.

 

The fallout is everything he expects. Castiel wakes to Jimmy yelling and Dean groaning. When he gets up and checks, Jimmy is taking in the state of his ruined room while Dean’s leaned over the bed, holding his head in his hands, the blanket wrapped around him.

Jimmy stops when he sees Castiel, looking horrified and mortified. Dean doesn’t notice him and Castiel frowns at the obvious pain he’s in.

“Is he alright?” He asks with real worry and Dean looks up at him, eyes bloodshot red from all the weed. Castiel takes him in, all his ruined glory and then goes in for the kill.

“Is that my tie?”

 

Jimmy is utterly devastated.

Castiel refuses to replace the damaged Xbox and various things in Jimmy’s room and expects him to replace the living room couch and rug, which are ruined by beer. His son agrees without protest, giving up his meager savings to do so. 

Castiel makes no mentioned of his antique books, but he can see the way his son notices the missing ones, staring at the empty spaces with obvious remorse. He doesn’t complain when Castiel finds him a part-time job at the local movie theater, he starts work dutifully.  It takes Jimmy’s evenings and weekends up, but he goes to work without missing a shift. 

Castiel makes him go and explain to each teacher what happened to his schoolwork. While he had been slacking off, Jimmy was always top of the class and proud; it’s a lesson in humiliation as Jimmy admits his story. All of his teachers preach about being careful and the dangers of drinking. Of the five of them, four mention Dean as a bad influence.

On Castiel’s insistence, Jimmy goes to the school counselor once a week. 

She calls Castiel in and Jimmy apologizes to him properly, head hung low as he admits he lost control of the situation. He doesn’t remember much of the night, but the state of the house and his room has clearly horrified him. He promises to do better and Castiel forgives him, asking only that Jimmy be more careful in the future. A house party at home was one thing but if he ever got that drunk again somewhere else, somewhere not safe, Castiel would be distraught.

“Who knows what could happen to you,” Castiel tells his son, squeezing his shoulder tightly. Jimmy looks a the floor, his eyes far away and Castiel knows his son is thinking of Dean and everything they think happened that night.

Jimmy nods his head and they go on.

 

Dean doesn’t come around for a long time. Jimmy claims to still be seeing him but no one is sneaking around their yard anymore and Jimmy does his homework alone, focused completely on catching up.

Two months later Jimmy comes home and starts crying. Castiel in genuinely shocked and concerned, leading his son to sit on the coach.

“What’s wrong, tell me,” he commands and Jimmy wipes his eyes. Castiel may be cruel at times but absolutely no one will hurt his child.

“I think I got Dean pregnant.”

 Castiel fights the thrill of it.

“That night when we had that party. We had sex a few times and we got so drunk,” Jimmy sobs into his hands. “I don’t remember half of it but it was obvious Dean had sex with other guys too, there were used condoms. Dean said he doesn’t remember and I thought maybe he was forced, you know,” Castiel nods his head sympathetically.

“But there were all these used condoms, but Dean said he could tell someone barebacked him and he was sure it had to have been me. He said there was no way he’d let anyone else. Hell, he’s never let me before or after. He’s allergic to birth control or something.”

That, Castiel hadn’t known.

“Anyway he called me today and asked me to meet him. Said he went and got a test and he’s gonna have a kid and it’s from that night. That it’s mine. He can’t really know for certain, but we don’t know who else was there. None of the guys at the party admitted to sleeping with him. That’s why I think they forced him. I don’t want to just leave Dean hanging like this. But it might not be mine and to have a baby…” Jimmy trails off and then cries some more.

“I’m...I'm not ready to be a dad, I wanna go to university.”

“You can’t just ignore something like this,” Castiel tells his son and Jimmy’s still sobbing, but Castiel speaks on. “Tell Dean to go to a Planned Parenthood clinic and let them help him. I can’t tell you what to do Jimmy, but I think we both know what you should.”

 

A month later Dean moves in with them. His father lost their apartment and he’s packed up to go stay with some friend up north. Dean wants to finish out high school here and so his father just left him. Castiel is appalled by it and when Jimmy tells him he insists that Dean moves in immediately.  

John Winchester hasn’t worked in years by the rumour mill so Castiel figures Dean must have been paying the rent. He’s seen the boy working at the grocery store and doing odd jobs all over the city. The baby must have prevented him from working as much. Dean looks exhausted and he arrives at their home, pale with dead eyes as he shuffles tiredly. He eats at dinner like he’s starving and afterward he climbs into the guestroom bed blearily, he is sound asleep in minutes.

Castiel doesn’t comment about Dean sleeping in the guestroom rather then with Jimmy.

 

Dean watches Castiel now, watches him intently all the time, but Castiel ignores it. As the pregnancy progresses Jimmy begins to unconsciously remove himself. He goes through the motions but it's clear he doesn’t want to be there. He’s never once excited about the baby. He visits his school counselor often.

In the gaps he leaves, Castiel steps in. He buys Dean vitamins and cooks him dinner, purchases a Netflix account to help distract him as Dean stops going out. Castiel is quietly pleased when the boy also takes to reading from Castiel’s collection, curling up with classical literature. At night, Castiel listens through the door of his bedroom as Dean reads it out loud to the baby.

 

Jimmy is very squeamish and while he tries, Castiel eventually starts going with Dean to the doctor appointments. Blood, discharge, vomiting, and feces are talked about often but he never minds it. He’s polite and sits on the sidelines mostly but he allows no one to shame Dean. At one point, he has to refuse a nurse and demand one less judgmental. Dean laughs at him for it but he never complains, Castiel can read the silent gratitude that is there.

Dean begins to read pregnancy books so Castiel does as well, it gives them something to talk about and they eventually spend hours doing so. Castiel recollects all he can about Jimmy, his unexpected arrival and the nervousness of having to take him on alone, Meg leaving and never looking back.

“He turned out ok, painfully naive, but ok,” Dean comments, watching Jimmy out in the yard doing his chores.

“I’d like to think he did,” Castiel agrees as he stirs the gravy, preparing dinner.

“He’s on the straight and narrow now, trying to figure out how to go to university and help me out. I’m waiting for the moment when he just cuts me loose.”

“You’ll be waiting a long time then,” Castiel replied and Dean shrugged. Jimmy would give up his hopes for the university before he abandoned someone in need, Castiel knew that much. Dean doesn’t see the best in people though, preferring to be surprised.  

 

The boys graduate in the spring and Dean’s six months pregnant and showing. Castiel is proud that Jimmy doesn’t shrink away, standing beside him even as Castiel knows he cries at night over stress.

Dean just goes through the motions, acting like he’s on borrowed time.

Castiel is playing an admittedly cruel game and he decides to end it. Jimmy will never make such a mistake again and the stress is bad for the baby.

After the graduation, the boys come home after a dinner with Castiel. Neither of them wants to go out partying. Dean’s feet are sore and Jimmy no longer drinks.

“I’ve considered this for a long time,” Castiel explains as he sits them down, Dean watching his wearily while Jimmy waits. They only have a ‘sit down’ for important things his son knows.

“Jimmy has a good scholarship and acceptance into Stanford, it’s a rare chance. I don’t want him to lose that.”

Jimmy looks hopeful while Dean’s face shuts down; he expects to be tossed out.

“But the reality is you two can’t move there and support a baby while going to school, even just one of you. I’ve spoken to the HR at my work about this and we’ve looked up some insurance rules. Technically Dean and the baby can go under my insurance in one more month of him living with us. I don’t know what’s going on between you two as a couple and the choice is for you both to decide, but I would like Jimmy to go to school and Dean and baby to stay with me as I can support them.”

Jimmy looks desperately relieved and Dean looks like he’s had an epiphany.

 

Castiel leaves them to talk and after a few hours he hears Jimmy go upstairs with a bounce in his step and Dean waddles into the kitchen. He eyes Castiel for a long moment before sitting down at the table.

“Get me some ice-cream will you?”

Castiel fixes him a look for the rudeness but obliges. He finds he cannot deny Dean anything of late, more so with his child heavy in the boy. He brings it over to him and pulls out the chair adjacent to him. When Castiel sits and holds out his hands Dean observes him again.

Castiel waits patiently and eventually Dean turns and lifts a foot into Castiel’s lap. Dean’s feet have swollen badly over the pregnancy and Castiel has taken to rubbing them for him. Jimmy tried in the beginning, but he quickly found somewhere else to be when Dean complained about them. So Castiel has taken over the duty. Just has he had for many aspects of the pregnancy, supporting Dean in all the ways Jimmy is too young too.

“I thought it for awhile, but then I was sure I was wrong. Then I thought it again after I got knocked up and moved in, you’re so keen on this baby. Fuck Jimmy freaked and ran to his counselor, but you took me in and watched them check up on the baby, smiled at the sonogram. I thought again maybe then, but I convinced myself otherwise. But now.” Dean scooped a hunk of ice cream and sucked it off the spoon, staring Castiel down.

“Jimmy’s off to school and I’m here having his baby. He doesn’t actually think it’s his you know,” Dean’s voice dropped a touch as he looked at the ceiling and listened to Jimmy moving around upstairs.

“He thinks I got gang raped. That our friends did that to me. I didn’t say shit because let's be honest, without him I was fucked. I had a drunk dad and no home. No way to work and fuck it if I didn’t chicken out of the abortion clinic. I was screwed if Jimmy wasn’t helping me.”

Dean cocked his head and scrutinized Castiel again, inspecting him while he just rubbed the boy’s heel, digging into the spot until Dean shivered and groaned unwillingly. The boy went red and Castiel barely restrains a smirk.

“I don’t recall much, but I’m pretty damn sure it was a single guy that night. The only thing that’s clear is blue eyes. I thought it had to be Jimmy, but no way does that boy fuck that hot.”

Dean licked the spoon, the action sexual.

“Jimmy said earlier that you wanted more kids, that you’d be a better father then he could. I’m willing to bet anything that I’ll have this kid and end up knocked up again. Poor dumb Dean and the amazing Castiel, looking after his fucked up ass for him. What was it you always said? A waste of potential.”

Tilting his head, Dean looked at the graduation hat discarded on the table, flicking it with his finger. Castiel wonders what gave it away, that he’s already planning the next child Dean will have for him.

“You’re a fucked up guy you know?”

Castiel didn’t play stupid, Dean had a right to know and Castiel was willing to bet Dean wouldn’t tell a soul. Castiel would provide a good life not just for Dean, but his baby and they both knew it. While he didn’t go into the situation intending to keep Dean, Castiel knows already that he will. He’s very fond of the boy and wants to see Dean safe and happy. His.

“I’m even more fucked up for liking it. Nice guy in a smart suit, all polite and upstanding. No one knows what kind of monster is hiding under there.”

Castiel just smiled.

Lesson learned.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now Dean's side.

It starts with a fire that kills his mom, burns her to death screaming. Dean never forgets the screaming.

It ends with child services coming and taking Sammy away. Dean's thirteen and vicious, clutching his little brother in one arm and swinging with the other. The cops pin him down while the bitch takes Sammy and rushes him to a different car. Dean kicks the cop in the balls and tries to follow. He lands in a foster home that's complete shit with a guy who feels up the kids. When Dean tells the social services lady that and she accuses of him lying Dean leaves and catches a bus back home. His dad's still half drunk on the floor so Dean picks him up and starts cleaning the mess that was left by the child services snooping around and packing all their shit. Dean puts all of Sammy's left over things in a box and keeps it under his bed where his dad won't bother it.

Everything after that moment feels numb. 

School is a complete and utter joke. Teachers stand up there and talk about useless facts and don't say a thing on what the fuck Dean's supposed to do when his dad's so drunk he pisses himself while passed out. There’s no class on how to stretch a days worth of food into a week or where the hell Dean can go to do laundry without having to worry about the guy behind the counter raping him. 

He's bitter, but he takes all in stride. He smirks and jokes, mocks teachers until they're red in the face with anger. Dean wants them pissed off, wants something in their perfect little lives to not be so smooth and easy.

Dean does labor for the guy who owns the grocery store on the corner, a little Asian man who watches Dean sharply in case he tries to steal. But he never gives Dean trouble and pays him a fair price. When food is expired past a day the old man lets Dean take it home. It's not pity, but a way to get rid of it and Dean can work with that. He hates pity. Every single lady who knew his mom or guy that served with his dad, the whole damn lot of them who would come in and judge them and then look at Dean like he was a dumb blind orphan with no fucking hopes left. Dean hated every last one of them.

Mostly because their right.

Dean's fucked.

Once he's graduated he won't get the little chunk of change the government sends him for attending school regularly. It’s not much but Dean lives on it and whatever work he can find. Every job opening in the area had ten guys applying for it. Dean's got no connections to get himself hired. All he has is a drug dealer who Dean runs delivers for and blows on occasion.

A goddamn drug mule and occasional whore.

So Dean dicks around and fails his classes so he gets held back another year, just putting off the inevitable.

Jimmy has math with him and the boy takes a shine to Dean, looks at him like he something special or some shit. Dean grins and winks and it makes the kid's day. So Dean asks him out.

Jimmy's young and naive but he's going to go somewhere, that much Dean can see. He's a clean-cut kid who wants to break from that mold and Dean is happy to help. He keeps an eye on him of course, doesn't let Jimmy get himself into anything life ruining or anything like that. They mostly drink, screw and smoke up. Dean figures it's the experience Jimmy's looking for.

He figures Jimmy will eventually have his fill and move on.

Then he meet’s Jimmy dad and everything slowly spirals out of Dean’s control.

The fucked up thing is Dean can see it slipping from his hands and right into Castiel’s firm grip. The man looks like the everyday boring office worker and talks like an English textbook, but Dean can see something dark lurking under it all. He get’s a glimpse and anyone with sense would stay away.

Dean’s got no future and it’s coming up fast so he figures he might as well have fun. Some tiny part of him doesn’t feel so numb when he’s doing dumb things.

So he talks about school being a waste of time to watch Jimmy smirk and the old man glare. He goes on about university like it's stupid and that pisses the guy off big time. Jimmy's clear amused by it all. Dean's talked to him about universities before and the kid knows Dean wants him to go if he can, wants him to get out there and own it. So Jimmy knows Dean's bullshitting and he's doing it to annoy his dad. The kid loves it.

He starts coming by Jimmy's house more often. Stays for dinner, spends the night, just in general hangs around. He's careful not to get on Jimmy's nerves and does everything he can to annoy the fuck out of his dad.

"Hey Cas," Dean greets when he comes in without knocking. The man pauses as he cuts up carrots and Dean fells a weird thrill at the shine of the knife.

"Dean," the man replies with a nod before going back to his work. The kitchen's set up for some sort of soup. "Jimmy is upstairs," Castiel adds and Dean shrugs.

"You asked me just the other day not to distract him from his homework," Dean grins, leaning on the counter to wink at the man.

Castiel looks up from his work for a moment, pinning Dean with his gaze before looking back down. "That is true, thank you."

Dean kind of wants to run upstairs and distract Jimmy now, to have Castiel walk in on them with Dean grinding down on Jimmy, hands up his shirt. It had been fun to see the dark look that man had given them both, worth the lecture about safe sex even.

The thing is, Deans pretty damn sure Castiel wants him. The man's always fixing these intense looks on him and Dean can feel a heat to them, like Castiel's one step away from reaching out and bending Dean over the kitchen counter. God, part of Dean knows he'd go oh so willingly. Jimmy's a nice kid and he's good looking and all that but Castiel is a dominant man. There wouldn't be any fumbling hands or insecurities Dean has to sooth with him. Dean watches his hands poised and swift as he cuts the vegetables and he just knows Castiel would be amazing in the sack.

So Dean flirts with him, winks and bends over and does everything he can think of. At worst Dean figures Castiel will snap one day and fuck Dean on the nearest surface and be done with him.

It’s kind of hilarious when Dean thinks back on it. When he thought he had Castiel figured out.

 

Emma’s down for a nap, curled up in cashmere blankets that she pukes on regularly. Castiel will just buy another one if Dean can’t wash the stain out, find something equally stupidly expensive and swaddle their kid in it. Emma’s eight months old and the girls already spoilt rotten. Dean knows he should care more about it, but all he wants is to see her never want for a single thing, stupidly expensive blankets and all.

The moment the doctor handed her to Dean he felt something in him long silent suddenly wake up. Not since Sammy had been taken away had Dean felt anything like the bottomless adoration he felt looking at his daughter. It was stupid and over the top but Dean loved her with everything in him the second he saw her. The world was suddenly brighter, fucking rainbows appeared and birds sang. 

So yeah she’ll be a spoiled fuck and if anyone has a problem with it Dean will fuck them up.

There’s a thrill in knowing Castiel will be right there with him.  

After Jimmy left for university Dean moved into Castiel’s bedroom. The crib is in there as well and Dean had lain down on the bedside closest to the cradle to catch a quick nap. He’s overslept obviously because Castiel is home already.

Dean sighs and cracks open an eyelid to peer down. He’s laid on his back, head on a luxurious feather down pillow that Dean swears god himself made for Dean. Castiel is leaned over him and has managed to unbutton Dean’s shirt without waking him.

He runs his tongue over Dean’s nipple and then bites down, not enough to break the skin but enough to leave an indent and make Dean hiss. Castiel latches on fully and sucks, pulling milk from the nub. Lots of men refuse to breastfeed because of body issues and stupid social norms but if Dean’s body is going to make free food then he’s totally using it. He has small tits, not even A cups, that fill with milk. Castiel is good about making sure Emma has her fill before he helps himself.

Castiel’s got a kink for the most random things. Dean figures he’ll be producing milk long after he weans Emma just for that fact that Castiel suckles every time they fuck. Sometimes he just does it without sex even, just walks over to Dean and unceremoniously open’s his shirt and helps himself. It’s fucked up that he doesn’t ask but it's more messed up that Dean likes it, likes the confidence that Castiel carries. It feels as if Dean could lean all his weight and worries on the man and Castiel would never even flinch.

Castiel rolls Dean’s nipple with his tongue and pulls off with a wet smack. He moves over to the other and latches on, nipping at the sensitive tip until it hurts and Dean whines. He squirms on the bed and Castiel leans his weight on him, pins Dean’s body down. It makes his dick fill out even more, getting hard under the weight of his body and ache of Castiel’s teeth.

Dean rubs himself shamelessly on Castiel’s thigh, spreading his legs to grind up better. Without pausing in his suckling, Castiel reaches down and unbuttons Dean jeans one handed, sliding his hand in to grasp Dean’s cock and give him something to shove into. Dean rides it, groaning and pressing his head back into the pillow. He holds Castiel’s head and lets his hands drifts down to his neck, dipping under the unbuttoned collar Dean digs his nails into Castiel’s back. The man answers by gripping Dean’s dick enough to hurt and Dean groans even louder.

Castiel nips his nipple one last time before moving up, biting at Dean’s torso and licking the bruises on his neck. He’s so damn fond of marking Dean up where people can see. He lifts Deans thighs up, rearranging them so he can slide himself up snug, rubbing his own erection against Dean’s ass while he lays there compliantly, thighs spread and legs around Castiel’s midsection. 

The man works his dick with his hand while he sucks Dean’s neck, bites at him until he’s got Dean squirming and shoving into his palm, reaching for a climax. Castiel pulls his hand from Dean’s jeans and pins his hips, holding Dean down as he curses.

“Fuck you, fuck you so hard,” Dean snarls, trying to get a hand down to finish himself, but Castiel is quicker. He grabs Dean’s wrists and leans forward, putting his weight on Dean again, chest to chest as he pins Dean to the bed and licks his neck.

Dean whines because Castiel loves edging him, he takes Dean right to the tip and then yanks him back. Over and over until Dean’s a fucking mess, crying and begging, promising Castiel anything he asks.

Castiel holds him down until Dean stops struggling and then slowly lifts his weight enough to grind against Dean.

“Bastard,” Dean grumbles and Castiel smirks against his neck, sliding down Dean’s body. He takes Dean’s jeans and underwear off, leaving his bare. Without warning, he sucks Dean’s dick down and slides a finger into his ass. Dean jerks and groans, gripping Castiel’s hair hard as the man presses a second finger in and finds Dean’s prostate.

Dean thrusts into his mouth, going hard and trying to get off quickly before Castiel can react. But the man is good at it, he pulls off Dean’s cock and uses one forearm to pin his hips to the bed. Dean whines as Castiel licks the head of his cock. He sucks at Dean’s balls and pushes his thighs wider. Dean obeys and spread them, he groans at the feeling of a tongue on his hole. Castiel rims him until he’s on edge again, he shoves fingers in to stretch his hole and presses his tongue between them.

Dean’s a mess in no time, babbling and swearing.

His cell phone rings and Dean ignores it but Castiel, that fucker, sits up and reaches for it. Plucking it off the nightstand he checks the caller and then answers it, putting it to Dean’s ear while leaning down bite at his nipple.

“Dean?” Jimmy greets unsurely and Dean wants to sob as Castiel starts nursing again.

“H-hey Jimmy, what’s up?”

“You tell me, dad said you wanted me to call.”

Dean punches Castiel’s shoulder as hard as he can. It’s awkward when they’re pressed up so close so he doubts it hurts but the sentiment is there. Fucked up bastard.

Dean holds the phone to his ear, laid back on the bed while Castiel sucks on his nipple, swallowing milk down when he gets a mouthful.

“Yeah. He told me you weren’t dating anyone, that you’ve passed up chances at getting laid man, that’s not what I taught you,” Dean tries to keep his voice even and light but Castiel presses three fingers into his asshole and starts fingering him, skimming his prostate and making Dean jolt under the feeling. His cock is starting to throb for release, it’s not the worst Castiel’s taken him to but fuck, he put Dean on the phone with Jimmy during it.

“I know, I just…with Emma and everything it feels wrong,” Jimmy says and for a moment Dean forgets what they're talking about. He clutches a hand over his mouth as Castiel rubs his fingers, over stimulates Dean until he twists his body to get away. Castiel smirks at him but he lets up a touch.

“Come on, we both know Emma’s not your kid. We’re not dating anymore Jimmy. You’re free and university is all about crazy sex. Don’t miss out because of me.”

Castiel pulls off his nipple with a satisfied sound. Leaning back he arranges them again so Deans legs are open and thrown over Castiel’s arms, lining them up. Castiel reaches and yanks a pillow to put under Dean’s ass. It’s stupid, but it keeps him in the perfect position for Castiel to hit his prostate and so Dean’s reaching for the damn pillow just as often. He watches Castiel undo his pants, pulling himself out. Deans got nothing but a shirt unbuttoned and sliding off and Castiel’s still fully dressed.

“I know, I just… I feel bad, guilty about everything that happened,” Dean tries to focus on Jimmy’s voice rather than the feeling of Castiel pushing into him, sinking the head into Dean’s hole then pulling out, rubbing himself all over Dean’s entrance lazily.

“Tell him,” Castiel says without looking at Dean’s face, focused on the sight of his dick pressing in and out of Dean’s ass. His voice is low and holds no room for argument. If Dean doesn’t listen he’ll regret it, Castiel always knows just how to make Dean regret it. It’s fucked up that Dean liked that, that it makes him want the man more.

Dean feels his eyes burn, but he gets it. He gets the why of it.

“Jimmy, I… Fuck,” Dean chokes when Castiel slams into him, pressing all the way suddenly and grinding into Dean.

“Dean? Are you ok, you sound weird.”

“I’m fine, I just, God damn it. Fuck. Jimmy, I… I lied. I know who Emma’s dad is.”

Dean hates that he’s hurting Jimmy, but the kid is still hung up Dean. Not in love with him but so guilty and worried for Dean that he’s not moving on. Both Castiel and Dean want him to move on, to be happy.

Castiel presses a soft kiss to Dean’s forehead, they fuck hard, but Castiel also gives him unending affection. He holds his hand and presses soft kisses to his mouth during other times. He romances Dean in every aspect of their lives and then they get into bed and he fucks him like he paid for it. Dean can’t get enough of either. 

Castiel leans over him with Dean’s knees pressed to his own chest as Castiel begins to rock inside him.

“What?”

“I had an idea of who it was at first, I knew there was only one guy that night. I figured it out before Emma was born, before you even left. I…fuck I never wanted to hurt you, Jimmy. You’re a good kid and all but you need to move on. I’ve…I got knocked up again. It’s the same guy,” Dean feels a tear trickle down his face as he admits his secret and Castiel just leans over and licks it off his cheek, nuzzling his face while he keeps fucking Dean.

They’d found out last week about the next pregnancy. Castiel wanted to frame the pregnancy test and god help him if Dean’s not going to let him. Since Emma turned six months Castiel’s been fucking him to knock him up. Before he would pull out and come on Dean’s face, make him just lie there and let him, beg for it sometimes even. But after that six-month marker he always finished in Dean, always fucked bare and stared down at Dean intently as he came in him.

This fucked up man who holds him too tightly, who’s curled himself around Dean and refuses to let go. God help him, Dean doesn’t want him to. 

Castiel holds on too hard, but Dean fucking loves it. He loves feeling like him and the kids are the center of Castiel’s world. Like Castiel would never let him go, never give the Dean the option because he wants Dean there. Not for a quick fuck or even a few years but for life. He talks about marriage and Dean under his benefits, Dean in his will and retirement plan. Castiel’s a monster in so many ways, but he’s never lied outright to Dean, not once in the whole fucked up mess.

He wants Dean.

He wants him for life.

“Dean…I thought…” he can hear the confusion in Jimmy’s voice and he covers his mouth to muffle his moans as Castiel just keeps moving, slowly building speed and thrusting harder.

“I know. I’m sorry Jimmy. I fucked up.”

Castiel’s sucks on his neck, pumping with enough weight to make the bed creak. Dean’s knees are over Castiel’s shoulders pressed to his chest, pinning Dean down, he can’t do anything to make the man stop.

He never does anything to make the man stop.

He doesn’t want him to stop.

“Dean, who is it?” Jimmy finally asks, his tone finally building with irritation, finally seeing Dean as something more than a broken doll he needs to cradle.

“Jimmy, I’m so fucking sorry.”

Castiel pulls back and watches Dean, he pounds into him hard and Dean’s crying. He’s humiliated and fucked up because he’s coming all over his stomach. What’s happening is getting him off. Castiel makes him come harder than Dean’s ever with anyone before him, the man just knows how to wreak Dean is all the best ways. 

“Dean? Who is it?”

Castiel leans back and grinds into Dean, smirking at him as Dean tries to get his breath.

“Your dad. It’s your dad Jimmy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty messed up one. But I do love the idea of broken characters falling for each other. 
> 
> I'm working on NaNoWriMo but in October since November is a busy work month for me. What I do is write a bunch of fics that add up to a certain word count. I've been picking up prompts and working on longer fics as well. I'll try to finish a big one soon. Most of 'em are Desitel but there are a few Wincest in the mix as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tah da~ 
> 
> I was thinking this would be more porny but it ended kinda sweet. As sweet as they can be in this one anyway. 
> 
> Poor Jimmy. At least he'll meet Amelia and fall in love with her just as his dad predicted. 
> 
> Come chat at me! the-miss-lv.tumblr.com

Castiel woke to tiny voices whispering.

Cracking open an eye he saw three little girls peering over the edge of the bed at him. Two sets of his blue eyes and one of Dean’s green.

Castiel was laid out on his stomach and he slowly sat up from the bed quietly, turning to peer at the other occupant. Dean’s on his back propped up by pillows and snoring softly, sound asleep. Castiel turns back to his daughters and holds a finger to his lips for quiet. They giggle softly but obey.

Sliding from the bed, Castiel settles the blankets around Dean and his swollen belly before leading the kids from the room. Closing the door he turns and praises his daughters for being so quiet.

Together they sneak down the stairs and Castiel sets them up at the kitchen table with crayons to color as educational cartoons play on the TV.

He unlocks the front door for the guests.

Keeping an eye on his youngest children, he begins breakfast. Making pancakes with slices of bananas and strawberries in them. He cuts them up and arranges five plates of pancakes with sausage and eggs for himself and Dean as well. Orange juice for everyone.

When he turns to check on his daughters he is missing one.

The youngest, Anna, is nowhere to be seen but Castiel knows exactly where she went. Emma and Mary are intent on their coloring so Castiel goes upstairs and finds Anna curled up with Dean, whispering to his belly.

Of all the girls, Anna is the most excited for their next sibling. Castiel had thought to stop at three but his promotion provided a better pay and Castiel thought it wouldn’t hurt to indulge in one more little one. Dean would likely have a dozen if he thought they could support them all.

Dean’s awake but pretending to be asleep so Anna can have her ‘secret’ talks with the unborn baby. She’s just learning to talk, babbling nonsense but stringing a few words together from time to time. Castiel enters the room and leans over to press a kiss to Dean’s brow. He shifts and fakes waking up, smiling at Castiel before ruffling Anna’s hair.

“Good morning,” he greets.

“Breakfast is ready,” Castiel tells him and goes back downstairs. The girls are best not left alone for too long. When he checks on them he finds them at the table still but he notices missing bits of pancakes from the plates and their sticky fingers. They giggle as he peers at them knowingly and Castiel allows them their game.

Dean comes down shortly after with Anna in tow and they sit down to eat.

This is Castiel’s family and he feels proud of it, of his pretty husband and the gorgeous children they have made.

They’re just finishing up when the front doorbell rings as the door opens.

“I’m home!” Jimmy calls and the girls screech delightedly, leaving the table to stampede down the hall to greet their big brother. Dean smirks as he gathers their plates up and takes them to the sink.

Castiel stands as well and turns to greet Jimmy as he comes into the kitchen, the girls hanging off him and are all babbling a mile a minute. Jimmy gives him a one armed hug and pulls back to introduce his boyfriend. It’s the first meeting and Castiel anticipates things to go smoothly.

Jimmy had taken a long time to speak to Castiel after discovering he had impregnated Dean and not told them. Months of stress and worry went by without Castiel saying a word. It was a hard but good lesson for his son and Castiel stands by his choice. But his son had never seen it that way. He had been hurt and felt betrayed, had been cold with Castiel for years.

Still it was Dean who coaxed Jimmy into forgiveness and for all his callous attitude towards Castiel, Jimmy adores his sisters. So they have struggled but managed to move on. Now he’s brought his boyfriend from Stanford and Dean is very insistent everything goes well. That this will help mend the last bit of hurt in Castiel’s firstborn.

So Castiel smiles politely at the tall young man and offers a hand to shake.

The plate smashing on the floor bring everything to a screeching halt. Castiel turns immediately, moving to Dean’s side, worried for him and the child. But Dean’s staring at Jimmy’s boyfriend, pale and shocked.

The man stares back unsurely but Castiel sees a recognition slowly dawn on him.

“Dean?”

Dean swallows and reaches out blindly; Castiel offers his hand, stepping close but mindful of the broken plate all over the floor. Dean grabs his hand and squeezes it painfully tight.

Castiel hopes this is not a long lost love. He would hate to have to kill to keep Dean.

“Sammy?” Dean whispers and then Castiel understands.

 

Jimmy takes the girls to the living room to watch a movie while Castiel cleans the mess in the kitchen. Dean sits at the kitchen table with his lost little brother across from him. They stare awkwardly at one another until Dean huffs out a breath.

“You got so tall,” he exclaims and Sam laughs, the sound is choked with tears but he smiles back at Dean.

They talk for two hours solid, Dean seeming enthralled with his brother. Castiel feels a touch of possessive jealousy but he reins it in for now. If Dean is still caught up in a few weeks he will worry then. For now, he lets Dean have this. He’s long lost contact with his father by choice and all his inquiries with social services had never turned up his missing brother.

“I can’t believe it… look at your family, Dean,” Sam beams, looking into the living room where the girls are all staring back, none of them even pretending to watch the TV. Even Jimmy is staring, looks slightly shocked still. Of all the people in the world, he found Dean’s brother.

“Pretty much. Come meet everyone properly,” Dean offers and they go to meet the girls, all three very curious about the entire situation. Dean, ever charming, has them in love with Sam in no time. They’re delighted with this new uncle and Sam does well with them. He’s a touch awkward, clearly not used to children, but he is trying and genuine and that shines through.

 

The doorbell rings and Castiel goes to answer it. They are expecting only one more person. He opens the door to his elder brother.

“Lucifer,” he greets and steps back so the man can enter.

“Castiel,” his brother returns and looks around the house. “Looks more lived in,” he comments idly as he pokes Mary’s snow hat that is on the floor. It’s not a complaint nor a compliment, but more of an observation. Castiel nods his head. His house is no longer pristine as he once kept it. But with three children and a pregnant husband, Castiel is simply glad the house is mostly clean. He can’t be bothered to care about it beyond that.

“Three little girls will do that,” Dean remarks, arms over his chest as he peers at Lucifer peculiarly. The girls, Jimmy, and Sam are all crowding the living room entrance watching inquisitively.

“Dean.”

“Luci.”

The two watch each other for a moment before Dean relaxes. He reaches out and takes Lucifer’s hand, placing it on his round belly.

“Baby number four,” he smirks and Lucifer stands stiff. Dean is well aware that Lucifer is disgusted and yet fascinated by pregnancy.

The girls take this as permission and scamper to the front door, hugging Lucifer’s legs tightly and yelling greetings. The man looks mildly appalled but allows the girls to cling. They have sticky hands still from breakfast and Castiel imagines they will ruin his slacks, which are doubtlessly hundreds of dollars.

“Your gift is in the car,” he tells them calmly and the girls bounce excitedly. Lucifer has never been good at showing affection but he spoils the girls even more than Castiel. He brings them fine expensive gifts that they will likely ruin and not caring in the slightest about that fact. Jimmy offers to walk them out and look so they put boots on and head out babbling happily. Lucifer hits his car controls and the Bentley unlocks.

“This is?” He asks and Dean glances behind him and then motions for Sam to come up.

“Jimmy’s boyfriend and my long lost brother, Sam,” Dean introduces easily and smirks at Lucifer’s slow blink. Dean and Lucifer have a strange relationship but they seem to coexist well enough so Castiel does not prod.

“Sammy this is Castiel’s big brother-“

“Lucifer Novak,” Sam finishes and offers a hand to shake. “One of the top lawyers of the US.”

Sam looks a touch star-struck and Lucifer smiles at him far too toothily. Dean raises his brows and exchanges a worried look with Castiel.

“I’m taking law currently, I’ve written papers about some of your cases,” Sam enthuses.

Lucifer fixes the younger man with a mild, amused smirk but Castiel can see a dangerous glint in his brother’s eye. Sam seems to perk up under his attention. The young man is attractive, he’s young and bright and he does look the type when Castiel thinks about it. Lucifer always liked them pure.

Castiel hopes Jimmy is not overly attached to Sam.

“It’s a puppy!” Emma screams as she slams the front door open, holding up a golden retriever dog as the other girls scream excitedly. 

“You asshole,” Dean sighs under his breath and Castiel agrees with the thought.

 

Lucifer sits in the living room talking with Sam about his latest case. Jimmy is on the floor with the girls and the puppy. Castiel meets Lucifer gaze and the man nods his head to upstairs. Castiel goes quickly and quietly before anyone notices. The turkey is in the oven and will not need to be checked for an hour at least.

The nice part about holidays is someone to look after the girls. Twice a week a babysitter comes over and watches the girls for an evening while Castiel and Dean go upstairs and have uninterrupted sex. The babysitter had been a touch scandalized when she realized they weren’t leaving the house. But Dean thought renting a hotel for sex was pointless and he wanted to be close in case anything happened. Castiel saw no issue with the reasoning and so they would simply lock their bedroom door.

During the day, Castiel worked and Emma was the only one of the girls old enough for school so Dean stayed at home and minded the other two girls. In the night at least one of the girls ended up in their bed, sometimes all three. Dean was terrible at saying no to their pleading and they were all still young enough that Castiel couldn’t fault Dean aside from ruining chances at sex. Hence the Tuesday and Thursday night babysitting. As well as weekend sex when the girls visited their friends.

But with three adults downstairs right then, Castiel can sneak some time with Dean.

Dean is truly napping on the bed, dozing lightly. He’s five months pregnant and during each pregnancy, Dean had slept the majority of it away. He’s had three healthy girls though and never shown poor signs for all the sleeping. So Castiel lets him be, lets him do as he pleases.

 

It was the third child when Castiel realized that Dean had a sexual fetish for being impregnated.

Being, in general, pregnant as well.

He honestly felt a little foolish for taking so long to properly comprehend it. But Dean could hide so well when he wanted, he could still surprise Castiel. New personality traits or preferences peeking out just when he was sure he knew them all after years together. He was ever fascinating and Castiel knew he was fortunate that Dean was deeply codependent and thus would never leave Castiel for another who was younger or more better suited. But then, perhaps Dean was well aware of his options and content to stay with Castiel, who was willing to indulge Dean continuously. 

Really, it spoke a great deal of who was in control in their relationship that they have three children with a fourth on the way. Castiel thought some days it would end with four but others he knew they would likely have more. 

He had decided three children would be a good number though. Dean had warmed up to pregnancy with their first child and while he didn’t seek it, he never protested when Castiel stopped using condoms to create Mary. It had genuinely seemed like Dean was neutral to the whole matter. He had raised a brow when Castiel started coming in him shortly after Mary’s first birthday but Dean again hadn’t commented on it. Anna had been born and it seemed like it was done.

Castiel had thought that had been it then, he’d idly made plans for a vasectomy.

Dean had been caught up with their children, three little ones that he was constantly chasing, teaching, and feeding. Surprisingly he handled them very well, their children very rarely overwhelmed Dean.

Perhaps that was a sign.

Despite Castiel’s careful suggestions and outright manipulations Dean never took interest in furthering his education. He was an intellect with a bright mind but he downplayed it and avoided letting people notice. At first, Castiel was sure it was a form of severe lack of confidence but as the years wore on he eventually realized Dean acted as he did by choice. He was consistently overlooked and underestimated which put a great deal of control in his hands. Dean used people almost as freely as Castiel did, he certainly manipulated them just as much, but with a far more unseen touch.

It was mesmerizing.

So Dean never went back to school but he did pick up cooking classes and after that baking and sewing. He was a loud brash young man with a cocky attitude and smirk constantly in place. So most people never noticed that Dean was happiest as a homemaker. He shaped himself, Castiel wasn’t sure if it was conscious or not, into what an ideal stay at home mother was expected to be. It was stereotype more than anything real but Dean seemed pleased to be able to fill the role.

Dinners that were time-consuming and elaborate to make were done over and over until they were perfect. The house was well looked after, worn in and utterly lived in but also presentable and clean. Guests could drop in and Dean would be ready. The girls made utter destruction and tore the house up and as long as they cleaned up afterwards Dean was fine. He didn’t become fixated on a perfect home like some Castiel had seen before, he balanced it well actually. Castiel had long lost count of the curtains that had been lost to his children’s wild behaviour, much less the sheer number of dishes. Anything he sought to keep long-term, he learned to lock up. 

So Dean kept a good home and fed them all up, while maintaining strong relationships with the girls, somehow both a stern parent and a fun one. Castiel mainly indulged the girls and went along with whatever Dean wanted, be it someone willing to finger paint or a disappointed father to stand beside his partner as Dean handed out punishments for bad behaviour.

The girls honestly were good children. They had their moments as all children do but they at heart were sweet little things that both Castiel and Dean were fiercely protective of.

Between the three girls and all they brought with them, his job, Jimmy’s weekly calls, and Dean’s Tuesday evening classes on French pastries; Castiel was kept busy. He accounted that all into not really catching on right away.

 

Anna was just over a year when the first condom broke during sex. He hadn’t thought much of it, coming in Dean and liking the feel of it. Bare sex had its appeals after all. The heightened sensations and the idea of breeding Dean, of marking him in such an intimate and lasting way; Castiel was willing to admit he had his own interests.

Dean was still lactating because Castiel still suckled him. The girls were all weaned and Castiel knew he would have to stop eventually with no baby in the house, but he liked taking from Dean. He swallowed his come and drank his milk; he took the very thing Dean’s body was producing to create and nurture. He took it greedily.

Dean carrying his child was an addicting sight; just the thought of it, of Dean’s body stretching to accommodate the life Castiel had placed there. The neighbors were pregnant and Castiel would see the wife when she had coffee with Dean, her stomach slowly expanding.

Everything seemed so seamless and utterly by chance. Castiel himself was thinking of another child, one more than he planned. There were still condoms left though, only two, so he thought to use them up before going bare.

Both broke.

A single condom was rare but three in a row was no chance.

Dean just snorted and told him to buy a new brand. But something in his casualness caught Castiel’s attention.

Dean was pregnant a handful of months after, their fourth babe in his stomach.

Castiel watches him now, the younger man sleeping on the bed, pillows all around him to make his added weight comfortable.

It’s clear Dean likes being pregnant. Castiel hadn’t thought it through previously though. Dean never begged to be impregnated, never fixated on it in any clear way. But Castiel could look back and with careful thought, he realized the best sex they had was when Dean was impregnated. When the chance was there. Dean fucked harder and came with more intensity. He cried louder and came back for a second round more quickly.

He liked it.

Dean had a fetish for being impregnated.

“You’re staring like a creeper,” Dean complains without heat. His eyes remain closed but his tips his head towards Castiel. His hands rub up his belly protectively as he sighs out.

“How long do we have?”

“An hour at most, half more likely.”

“Wanna fuck me?”

Castiel had always enjoyed that. Despite the years together and Dean growing and maturing, he remains callous and wicked during sex. He mutters filthy words and openly enjoys things most people would be shy about. He had never lost that edge to him, that bit of rebellion against the mundane.

Castiel takes Dean’s hand and kisses it lovingly, worshipping this fine creature he has managed to make his own.

Dean smirked and cups Castiel’s face, running his thumb over his lip teasingly.

“Come on then.”

With care, Dean eases onto his side. It’s comfortable for him and puts no strain on his body. Castiel moves closer, tucking up behind him. He spoons his husband close and he pushes down the jeans Dean is wearing. They have an elastic waistband to support the growing baby. Castiel eases them down with his underwear, just enough so Dean’s pretty ass is on display. Castiel runs a hand up it, admiring it and squeezing, nailing digging in a bit. Dean just muffles a moan at the rough touch.

Castiel’s already hard in his slacks. He undoes them and pulls himself out. Dean’s hand reached back and takes hold of him. With a skilled hand, he strokes Castiel until he’s throbbing. Dean could get him off like this, with a single hand and not looking back at all.

There’s something tempting about that sort of thing, about a sleepy husband doing as Castiel wanted. Not for Dean at all but entirely for Castiel because it was his duty in his mind to look after Castiel sexually. For now, he puts away the thoughts and moves Dean’s hand off his cock.

They had managed quick sex last night in the bathroom. Dean carefully bent over the sink as Castiel pumped into him. He finished in Dean and he’s still wet now. Castiel slips two fingers and they go easily. Dean pressed his face into the pillow more, trying to be quiet as Castiel fingers him.

“I do enjoy you pregnant,” he begins and Dean grumbles, already knowing there will be some sort of banter. That Castiel has a goal and he’s going to work it out of Dean using sex.

“It pleases me, to see you swollen with my child, growing a life within in you.”

“Yeah, well it’s not all roses. So calm down.”

Dean’s words lack any meaning and he takes a third finger without complaint. He’s beginning to get worked up.

“You look so pretty like this, with our next child in you. Does it feel good? To know you can create life. That you can grow your own family?”

Castiel realizes it as soon as the words leave his mouth.

Dean has lost his family, lost his mother to a fire, his brother to social services and his father to drinking. It had hurt him deeply and he had craved a family desperately as a teenager. Here he was now, raising his new family, adding to it with each pregnancy.

“Feeling clever?” Dean asks, his voice deep as Castiel worked his hole open.

Castiel hummed in reply. He knew what he wanted now, another part of Dean was his. Dean wanted a family and he loved being pregnant because it gave it to him. He took heightened sexual pleasure from being impregnated because it was granting him his desire for a family.

“I do adore you,” Castiel confessed, easing his fingers free and pressing close.

The head of his cock rubbed over the wet hole and he guided himself in. Dean muffled a groan as Castiel gradually slid in. He moved with a deliberate slowness, inch by inch until Dean just reached back and grabbed his slacks, yanking him the rest of the way in.

“Impatient,” he teased. Dean always was, he wanted to be filled and disliked when Castiel teased him. When he worked him up for long hours and refused to let him finish. He could make Dean beg so perfectly though, could see him crying tears of frustration as he said whatever Castiel wanted him to. Flawlessness.

“We don’t have time for one of your mind fuck sessions, just do me.”

Castiel chuckled, sliding in close and curling a hand over Dean’s pregnant belly. He pressed kisses to Dean’s neck and then opened his mouth, teeth grazing. They couldn’t be too rough during pregnancy but Castiel found ways to make it hurt for Dean. He always got off best with a hint of pain with his pleasure.

He sank his teeth in, biting down as he fucked into his husband. Dean tried to keep quiet, a hand over his mouth. Castiel pushed up into him, enjoying the tight heat.

“We can go to bed early tonight,” he muttered against Dean’s warm skin, lips brushing to make Dean hyper-aware. “I want to shove something inside you, the large toy tonight. Stretch you to the limit and then fuck you with it still in. Do you think you can take that? We’ve never managed the largest toy and my cock at the same time.”

Dean sucked in hard breathes. He reached back and grabbed Castiel’s hip, pulling in faster, wanting to be fucked more callously. Castiel’s hand on his stomach went lower and he took Dean’s cock in hand. He squeezed down on it, pleasurable at first but then enough to hurt.

Dean hissed out, shoving back frantically.

“Already there,” Castiel chuckled, amused as Dean was worked up so fast.

He licked a line up his neck and then fit his teeth around the base of Dean’s neck. He bit down slowly, easing more pressure until Dean was arching. Not away but rather into the pain. He was whimpering and Castiel slammed into him as best as he could. The position wasn’t idly for hard sex but he did his best. He stroked Dean with a callous grip and the man was coming, whining out once.

Castiel worked him through it and kept moving, kept fucking into him. Into his pretty husband. His Dean, the man he had impregnated multiple times and would do so again. Breed him up, keep Dean barefoot and pregnant in his kitchen. Until people talked about, muttered how Dean was always pregnant. Castiel wanted them all to know. That Dean’s body was his, that he had used it as he pleased and Dean had enjoyed it, had taken every thrust eagerly.

Castiel tasted blood on his tongue and he came. He sank as deep as he could and rubbed a hand over Dean’s stomach as he filled him.

His.

All his.

He eased his teeth off with care, making sure not to tear the skin any more than it already was.

“Go get a bandage,” Dean grumbled out, still a bit breathless.

Castiel inspected the bite. It was a clean mark, only bleeding sluggishly. But it would scar. He licked over it, liking how Dean arched with a whimper.

Pulling out, Castiel watched his come leak out, down the globe of Dean’s ass. Getting up he went to the bathroom and fetched what he needed to clean and bandage the bite. He stopped at their closet and Dean watched as Castiel fetched a medium size plug.

“Fuck Cas, come on. Luci always knows.”

Castiel hummed in agreement but still brought the plug over. Dean sighed but his face was tellingly flushed as Castiel eased it into him. It would help open Dean up for tonight. Castiel has every intention of fucking Dean good and hard. He wanted him whimpering out. Wanted his brother to hear him, to know Dean was taken care of in every way. That Castiel was fucking him as he pleased.

“Lucifer won’t care. He’s distracted anyway.”

Dean grunted in reply as Castiel settled behind him and began to wipe the bite clean.

“Is there any way Jimmy won’t blame you when he finds out Luci is gonna be fucking Sam?”

“I doubt it. But I don’t see Sam cheating. I believe he will tell Jimmy outright once it happens.”

Dean just sighed, no doubt imagining the future family fights.

“We need to find him someone, someone nice that will actually stick with him.”

“Amelia.” Castiel offered.

“The one down the street? You think her and Jimmy?”

“Amelia has harboured a love for Jimmy since they were children. She had never lost it despite dating others over the years. Once Jimmy realizes she has loved him for so long he will return that. He was hurt to learn you loved another and it will be exploited again when Sam leaves him for Lucifer.”

“You should invite her over then, now. Get them talking again and get the show on the road. He’ll need someone when Sammy dumps his ass. Lucifer is gonna be wonderful about this.”

Castiel gently placed the bandage on Dean’s neck.

“Lucifer sleeps with people he sees worth something. If Sam is a good lawyer, Lucifer will have him hired and working for him when he graduates. He did so with Lilith, Ruby, Meg, Crowley, Azazel, and others. He trained them so they weren’t hurt when he broke off their relationships, he took care to keep them willing to work for him.”

“So Sammy gets a promising career and Luci gets some ass.”

“Essentially.”

Dean shook his head, easing onto his back when Castiel was done, his jeans half pulled up.

“We have such a fucked up family,” he observed and Castiel couldn’t deny it.

He leaned down and kissed Dean instead, savouring the taste of him.

His.

A soft knock came on the door. “Daddy?” A tiny voice whined and they broke off, Dean smirking as he sent Castiel to go let their daughter in.

He went willingly.

 


End file.
